Don't Stand So Close To Me
by N.U.T.S
Summary: Miyako has developed a crush on her teacher Mr. Izumi. results may be devistating. songfic based on The Police's Don't Stand So Close To Me


Key: ~~ lyrics ~~ ~ scene change ~ "speaking" *POV change*  
  
~~ Young teacher the subject Of schoolgirl fantasy ~~  
  
I sat down between my two best friends, Daisuke and Hikari. Daisuke was snoring loudly already even though school hadn't even started yet. His red- brown hair splayed over his goggles that guarded the forehead of the 13 year-old boy. His head was tucked into leather-jacket incased arms and was connected to a body that sported a deep red shirt and black skater jeans. Hikari cheerfully greeted me and hugged me like some friends do. [No they're not dating! me and Sara are dating and I hug Sandy and Crystal all the time!!!] Hikari wore a tiny pink tank top that hugged her growing breasts. From the angle I was in I could just see a hint of Hikari's belly button piercing which bordered the top of her baby-blue khaki shorts.  
  
"Hey Miyako! Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" I inquired.  
  
"Rumor is Ms. Saransra got fired for getting it on with Vice Principal Popii and now we have a new teach."  
  
"Really do you know her name?"  
  
"That's the best part, the new teacher is." Hikari was cut short as an average-heightened man entered the room. I could feel my heart stop beating. He had red scraggly hair that framed his overly large glasses. I lifted mine to get a better look at him. He was about in his late twenty's maybe higher, his boyish looks could hide any age. He wore a bright grin along with his green T-shirt and casual blue jeans.  
  
".A guy!" Hikari added with a wistful sigh.  
  
~~ She wants him so badly Knows what she wants to be ~~  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Right here before me was my dream man. The man I had always dreamed of marrying, I could tell by the laptop under his left arm and the dark circles under his eyes, most likely from long nights of on- line chess. I knew right then and there that all I wanted to be was his wife.  
  
~~ Inside her there's longing This girl's an open page Book marking - she's so close now This girl is half his age ~~  
  
I'm sure he could tell my adoration from the beginning because he looked straight at me before he began writing on the board.  
  
"Hello class. It is a pleasure to be here. My name is Koushirou Izumi. Y'all can call me Mr. Izumi or Koushirou if you wish. I will be your homeroom teacher till the end of the year should complications not arise. Any questions?"  
  
A kid in the back yelled, "Yeah! What kind of complications? Will you be having an affair with Vice Principal Popii too????" The class laughed uproariously. I couldn't because I was in the process of watching Koushirou's face burst into a broad grin. He had the most velvety voice too. I could only feel remorse though because I was his student, but a child nearly half his age.  
  
~~ Her friends are so jealous You know how bad girls get Sometimes it's not so easy To be the teacher's pet ~~  
  
~2 weeks later~ I could feel Hikari glaring at me again as I was yet again picked as Koushirou's assistant for anther odd-end job. She was jealous there was no guessing that. I dreaded the afternoon and what she might do. Yesterday she had thrown prickly pineapple leaves at me while singing "Koushirou and Miyako, sitting in a tree". She could be quite ingenious at times but I didn't like it when it involved hurting anyone, especially me. Sometimes it wasn't so easy to be Koushirou's student pet.  
  
~~ Temptation, frustration So bad it makes him cry ~~  
  
~3 days later after school ~ I was here helping Koushirou average grades; he didn't believe the computer could do it right cause he said the software was inferior [ah! I've been reading too much Dub This!]. Student council had recommended me cause of my talents as 'The Human Calculator' I got up to give him a students finalized grades and see if he wanted any grades dropped or if I had made an error.  
  
"Mr. Izumi?" if I called him Koushirou I'd be in deep trouble cause I'd be hooked on his name; I never spoke it aloud.  
  
"Yes Miyako?"  
  
"I have Natos Tarqeq's grade done."  
  
"Oh. Thank you. Here grade Mishi Toko's." Our hands grazed as we exchanged papers. Apparently Koushirou was as shocked as I was cause we both simultaneously dropped our papers. We stared at each other and started to lean towards one another. We were centimeters apart when Koushirou abruptly pulled away. His face was as pale as mine was red. He mumbled something that sounded like 'perhaps you should leave'. Sound advice.  
  
I ran, but a thing puzzled me. Had I seen tears in his eyes as I ran?  
  
~~ Wet bus stop, she's waiting His car is warm and dry ~~  
  
~ Next morning ~ I was sitting glumly at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Why was no one here? It didn't matter, but I wanted to go inside like them. Or get a ride. It was pouring outside! I saw a gray silver car drive up and roll down his driver's window, which faced me. I was ready to run away from some psycho but the driver was Koushirou!  
  
"I'm afraid all the buses have been coming too early Miyako. You've missed your bus."  
  
"But I can't get a ride! My parents are at work already!"  
  
"I can give you a ride too school." Bad idea I thought.but his car looked so inviting and dry and warm.  
  
"Well, ok. But where do I sit? There's no room in the back." Indeed the backseats were overflowing with papers and books and microchips.  
  
"Well if your over 5'1" then you can sit up here with me."  
  
"Ok then." I circled the car and waited as Koushirou unlocked the passenger door. I slipped onto the black leather seat and shut the door behind me. He started driving and we sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So how are you doing in your classes Miyako?" why was he asking? We had graded papers yesterday and had gotten into the T's. I was in the I's.  
  
"Fine, fine. And did you get much farther grading papers last night."  
  
"No not really. I got about two other peoples done after you left and then gave up."  
  
"Gave up? What do you mean give up?"  
  
"I-I can't keep myself from-" He stopped speaking.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From wanting you." He admitted.  
  
~~ Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me ~~  
  
There was silence as I soaked this in. "Neither can i."  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"Keep myself away from you."  
  
"But u could get suspended."  
  
"YOU could get fired!"  
  
"I don't care, I just don't want your reputation ruined or your school career cut short." I smiled ruefully. We both wanted each other and couldn't do anything about it. I didn't care.  
  
We were parked in the teacher's parking lot so I knew I wouldn't impair his driving. We had another staring contest and started leaning towards each other again. This time he didn't pull back. Our lips met and I couldn't believe how sweet he tasted. Like strawberries and sugar. His taste was lined with sourness though. The sourness that this was forbidden. We pulled away as we needed oxygen. [^.~ ]  
  
He looked regretful. Was it for the kiss or the fact that we couldn't be together?  
  
"Koushirou?"  
  
"PLEASE! DON'T - don't call me by my name."  
  
"Mr. Izumi then?"  
  
"Yes. And please when we get to school don't stand so," he gulped in fear. Of what? Of hurting me? "don't stand so close to me."  
  
~~ Loose talk in the classroom To hurt they try and try ~~  
  
When we got into the classroom they were snickering. Hikari most of all.  
  
She came up to us. "Mr. Izumi, hello! I hear you've been giving free rides to students." I was terrified. She had seen us! And her voice was sounding a tad seductive.  
  
"I promise not to tell what you and she did in there if you promise to love me like you do her," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"What-what do you mean?!"  
  
"I mean tonight. Your place." she whispered something even softer into Koushirou's face and his face flushed red. She pulled back and laughed hysterically. Then the P.A. system came on.  
  
"Would Izumi Koushirou and Inoue Miyako please report to the front office." it made us sound like little children.  
  
~~Strong words in the staff room The accusations fly ~~  
  
*POV change: Koushirou* "Miss Miyako please go to the counselor. Mister Koushirou please go to the staff room," the receptionist said. I left my sweet Miyako to the wills of the counselor and went into the staff room. When I entered the principals started yelling their heads off. Basically what thy said was, "I can't believe you gave the student a ride to school in your own personal car! Can you imagine the scandal that people will believe happened now!" the accusations continued to fly at him like poisoned arrows. The only one who was quite was Super Attendant Oriano.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he roared all of a sudden. The room quieted. "Mr. Izumi, you walk away with a warning now, but never let it happen again! Or you're fired"  
  
~~It's no use, he sees her He starts to shake and cough Just like the old man in That book by Nabakov ~~  
  
His warning was futile. When I saw her again my knees weakened. Just seeing her soft long purple hair and inquisitive eyes behind those huge glasses only made me want her more. I was so shocked by how much I still wanted her; my body went into a coughing fit. I was reminded of the old man in a book by Nabakov who had shook as much as I had. That's just what I was. An old man. A dirty old man.  
  
GOD, I wanted her so badly.  
  
~~Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me~~  
  
But it was forbidden I just had to hope she would take my advice and not stand so close to me. Otherwise I might not be able to resist.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: well what did you think? Should I add another chapter???  
  
Plz R&R!!!!! ~ Taryn the Cheese 


End file.
